Drip Dropping
by Az
Summary: [Sweet 1shot]'I tried to ignore it but it wouldn’t go away because I knew it was there already'Ive never really noticed the simple things about him that makes him Gordo until now'I stood therehe stood there,time passing us by.Then, thats when it happen


Drip Dropping 

****

[A/N]: This is a once shot short story fluffy romance. I think it's simply sweet… My mom said it has potential, and my sister gave it two thumbs up. Okay, anyways. PLEASE people review… I need the support. Also, the dripping has its meaning to the whole story. Its what makes this story the story… if that makes sense. Just pay attention to when Lizzie is talking about the water dripping and try to relate it to other things.

****

Disclaimer: I have no clue why we have to put this stupid thing on all of our stories. I think everyone knows that this is _FAN-FICTION_ and that we don't own anything.

****

-Enjoying The Moment-

I lied in my bed staring up at the ceiling. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my eye lids slightly closed. As soon as everything was black, and I was half way asleep, I heard a dripping sound. I lied there hoping the noise would go away, but instead the drip dropping got louder by the minute. It was hard for me to sleep. I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away because I knew it was there already. Minutes passed before I decided I had to do something about the dripping, or simply let it drip.

"Hey, you're right on time. So, where are we going?" He looked different today; I didn't know what was so diverse about him… his hair. I don't know; he just didn't appear to be the Gordo I had seen everyday for fifteen years. I've never really noticed the simple things about him that makes him _Gordo_, until now.

"Wherever you want to go, I'm just bored." I walked out of my front door following Gordo's every footstep. "How about the Digital Bean?"

I felt like being somewhere different today. Somewhere I've never been. Somewhere that wasn't so crowded. "No… how about the park?" He looked at me as if I were mentally ill. Why? I didn't know.

"The _park_? Lizzie, you pick the coldest let alone _dampest_ day in Hillrige's history to go to the park." What was wrong with that? It was time for a change.

"C'mon, we haven't been to the park since we were like 5. It'll be fun." Every time I assure Gordo of something, it never goes as said. Yet, every time I assure him of something, he trusts my word knowing its not going to go as I say. I've never really noticed the simple things about him that makes him _Gordo_, until now.

"I'll take your word for it." 

As we walked to the park it got colder and it began to sprinkle light mist. This was in fact the coldest it had ever gotten in Hillridge. "Are you cold?" I was only shaking and shivering and my lips were turning blue, but at least he asked.

"Yeah, a little." I can't believe I left the house without a jacket. The next thing you knew he was taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me. He would rather freeze than to see me freeze. "You didn't have to do that because of my stupidity of not bringing a jacket."

"Only if you knew…" What? What was that supposed to mean? _Only if I knew?_

"Only if I knew what?" He didn't say anything. He just continued to walk. I didn't bother to ask again because I figured I would look stupid. But, when has there been a time that I was worried about looking stupid in front of Gordo? Exactly, there wasn't. 

By the time we got to the park, all the benches were wet, all the grass was muddy, and there was no one there except for two old couples walking under umbrellas and smiling. "So, what is supposed to be so fun about this place?" He gazed around looking at everything in question as we continued to walk through the park following the wet sidewalk. 

"Now that we're here, nothing really, but you shouldn't think negative. Just…enjoy the moment." _Enjoy the moment_? _What _moment? I found myself talking about and thinking about things that just weren't natural for me to think or talk about. I was pretty sure that Gordo was thinking about how lame I sounded. "You're extra quiet today. What's up?" 

"Just thinking." I knew it; he had to be thinking about that. But, I don't think that that's what he was thinking about the whole time. Something had to be wrong. 

"Do you mind sharing?" I know I sounded noisy about the whole thing, but hey, that's what best friends are for. 

"Oh, I will…" That was the part that he was supposed to say _'Oh, I will' _then tell me what he was thinking, but leave it to Gordo to make things difficult. 

"Okay… so, spill." I had to say something. Why was he so quiet? Gordo was never quiet. I bet he was going to break some really bad news to me; he was moving or going to spend a year in another country. Hey, it could happen, after all… that's what happened with Miranda. Oh, Miranda… how I needed her the most at these hard times, but instead she was living in Mexico for 9th grade. She left me here thinking I would survive the first year of high school. But, I'm not. I think she was the only one that could really figure out Gordo. 

"Not now, you'll have to wait. Just… enjoy the moment." _Enjoy the moment? What_ moment? He annoyed me sometimes. He made a joke out of my **'enjoy the moment' **phrase. But, I didn't mind… I figured he was doing the same thing I did to him. 

"Gordo, you aren't going to tell me that you're moving or something, are you?" I got him to look at me as we walked. He didn't look at me that often when he talked. He would always look away or stare at the ground. I've never really noticed the simple things about him that make him _Gordo_, until now.

"No, of course not. You don't have to worry about me leaving McGuire." He called me McGuire. I hate it when he calls me McGuire. "I told you that before." Yeah, he did… I still remember that day. It was the last day of Jr. High, and I told him to promise me that whatever happens that we'll be best friends. Then I kissed him. "Lizzie, have you ever found yourself not noticing something that was there all along? If that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does, and yeah I have." What was he getting at? It was almost like we were thinking the same thing. Like he was reading my mind. That day was the day that I woke up and noticed everything that I had never noticed before… mainly, Gordo. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Yet, time was passing us by as we both continued to walk, both knowing what was on our minds, what we wished we could say, and what was right there in front of us. All we had to do was open our eyes.

"This is an awkward moment." I guess he figured he had to speak; we went minutes, which felt like hours without saying anything. 

"Lizzie?" I remember the last time _I_ said _his _name followed by a silence… It was in Rome, right before I kissed him for the second time. I didn't think I could build up enough courage to do what I did. But when I did it, I felt relieved… along with a spark. You know the things that people usually feel in movies when they know that that's the person they're supposed to be with? Well, when we came back home, nothing was the same, but everything was like it was before we had left.

He looked at me. Not speaking, just staring, as I waited for him to say what he had to say. He had the most amazing features. I noticed creases in his face that I had never noticed. I noticed that his eyes changed colors. They didn't stay the blue I had always thought they were; yet they changed to green. I've never really noticed the simple things about him that make him _Gordo_, until now.

We stopped walking and just stood there looking at each other. As I looked in his eyes, it was like every little piece that was missing to my life puzzle was no longer missing. Every little feeling I had felt when I was around him, every little feeling I felt when he made me laugh, every little feeling I felt when he was away, every little feeling I felt right when I kissed him… they were all there… coming together making the dripping noise go away. 

I stood there; he stood there, time passing us by. Then, that's when it happened. No, I didn't kiss Gordo again. I couldn't. Yet, he kissed me. Not a kiss like I gave him on picture day, or the one on the forehead in Rome, and not even like the one I gave him the right before we left. It was different. It was better. It didn't feel like the ones _I_ gave him. It was better when he kissed me than for me to kiss him. We stood there, lips locked, his hand on my face, in the slight misty, yet cold weather. 

Only this time, everything was passing by us so quickly while we stood there. It seems like the world was revolving around us. I didn't want the kiss to end. While we kissed everything seemed right. I knew that as soon as one of us pulled away, it would feel the same as before. Then, he pulled away and looked into my eyes leaving me in a daze. But, my knowledge was wrong. I still felt the warm feeling inside like I did while we kissed. 

"Uh… thanks." I knew that those were the only words that were right for the moment. It was like everything that happened when we kissed in Rome happened all over again; yet we were in each other's shoes… and it was a thousand times better. 

"You're welcome." The moment was perfect. We smiled at each other. He then took my hand in his and held me as we continued to walk through the wet park. 

"I think its love." I glanced up at him as we walked. Having no clue what he was talking about.

"What?"

"You know, the feeling that I felt when we kissed." That sentence made me smile. It was good to know that I wasn't the only one who felt the amazing feeling.

"I don't think it was love, I know it was." I was truly _enjoying to moment_. He continued to hold me tight as we walked. Walked out of the park and to other places I've never been. 

I finally figured out that I couldn't let the dripping continue. By letting the water drip, it wouldn't get anywhere. I knew it was there, just like I knew my love for Gordo was. So, I got up and did something about it. Now, I was able to sleep.

**__**

---------------------------

What did you guys think? I mean, I gave it a shot. You guys are probably wondering what does water dripping have to do with this story? Well, read it a little closer, you'll know. Please review.


End file.
